User blog:Verses333/List of Rare Summon batch
Important Note: -Batch name always begin on the first name -The units were in Order from: > > > > > Elements -Just click on the Unit name it will lead you to the unit information page -6* Legacy units that gets 7* will have Cyan background, while OE units will have Yellow background(Note that not all OE units is released on Global yet) -6* Legacy units with potential becoming an OE will have lime background 6* Legacy units= *Legendary Disposables - Granados, Abel, Arbonella, Ardas, Raquel, Zaboeth *Expendable Sidekicks - Agni, Sergio, Lidith, Falma, Heidt, Shida *Exalted Beasts - Phoenix, Felneus, Altri, Behemoth, Duelmex, Dilias *Deathless Legends - Lava, Mega, Douglas, Emilia, Will, Alice *Purposeful Journeyers - Lancia, Elimo, Leore, Elulu, Aem, Lemia *Four Saviors of Palmyna - Lorand, Dean, Edea, Loch *Companions and Foes - Aisha, Rickel, Il & Mina, Amy, Sefia, Kikuri *Prelude to War - Michele, Tiara, Zelban, Lodin, Melchio, Duel-SGX *Of Science and Affections - Vishra, Reeze, Dilma, Rashil, Lilith, Logan *Rebel Angel and Misfits - Bordebegia, Oulu, Gravion, Ronel, Leorone, Lira *12 Guardians of the Gods pt 1 - Farlon, Signas, Luly, Rina, Sodis, Lunaris *12 Guardians of the Gods pt 2 - Ramna, Raydn, Ophelia, Grybe, Alyut, Zephyr *Might and Magic - Dia, Lucina, Darvan, Bran, Themis, Eric *Fallen Gods - Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha, Kajah *Sphere Legends - Darvanshel, Mariudeth, Zelnite, Exvehl, Azael, Lilly Matah *Bonded by Blood - Orwen, Arius, Faris, Garnan, Hogar, Elza *God Loyalists - Ulkina, Kuhla, Tia, Rowgen, Narza, Kuda *Divine Descendants - Fiora, Eve, Lucca, Orna, Yujeh, Ardin *Dragon Slayers - Arus, Belfura, Ragshelm, Shera, Priscilla, Borgeus *Sphere Legends 2 - Vanberk, Rigness, Rosetta, Bargus, Elmedia, Zergel |-| 7* Legacy Units= From Alpha batch onward all of the units will have 7* Evolution and 5* minimum at summon (Some have potential for Omni Evolution) *Disciples of the Gods - Alpha, Tazer, Tora, Kanon, Kira, Feeva *Guardians of Meirith - Claire, Colt, Quaid, Diana, Fadahl, Ivris *Ishgria Demons - Magnazorda, Zerafalgar, Oguro, Rize, Raaga, Aaron *Oracle Knight's Followers - Ruby, Medina, Dion, Balgran, Rinon, Yuura *Otherworldly Visitor - Bestie, Vernil, Toutetsu, Kagura, Nemethgear, Reis *Ishgria Expedition - Griff, Iris, Libera, Rhoa, Krantz, Kafka *Sacred Treasure Wielders - Rineth, Quartz, Duran, Mahalu, Nadore, Charis *Battle of Demons - Adel, Savia, Cyan, Eldora, Jed, Reviora *Bonded by Blood 2 - Avant, Lune, Dolk, Rahgan, Charla, Chrome *Sphere Legends 3 - Vermilion, Piany, Drevas, Reud, Kiravel, Febros *Descendants of El Gaia - Limera, Farzen, Estelle, Julius, Rouche, Laberd *Alien Tech - Gildorf, Klaus, Isterio, Lafiel, Reihard, Malbelle *Bariura Royalty - Berdette, Sareas, Dure, Radia, Sirius, Melina *The Loyal Followers - Kulyuk, Averus, Bestalg, Voldoga, Layla, Zeal *Founders of Meirith - Golzo, Vern, Leona, Silas, Astall, Eclise *The Loyal Followers 2 - Shelly, Soleil, Felice, Pamela, Lara, Mizerka *Otherly World Shinobis - Rengaku. Azami, Izuna *Summoner Origins Batch 1 - Daze, Zekt |-| Global Exclusive= Zeruiah, Randolph, Ravenna, Juno-Seto, Ensa-Taya, Sakura Miku are Limited Edition units *Halloween 2014 - Ciara, Semira *Christmas 2014 - Nick, Jack, Eva *Soul Bound Saga - Ultor, Tridon, Andaria, Zedus, Aurelia, Hadaron *Valentines 2015 - Fei and Fang *Easter 2015 - Bonnie, Carrol *Vocaloids - Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka *Prepare for X1 - Grandt, Elaina *Prepare for X2 - Deimos, Zenia *Eneroth - Korzan, Haile, Avani, Mikael, Allanon, Nyami *Christmas 2015 - Zeruiah *Valentines 2016 - Randolph, Ravenna *Spring 2016 - Juno-Seto, Ensa-Taya *Sakura Summon 2016 - Sakura Miku *Eneroth side story - Azurai, Nyala *Phantom of the kill Collaboration - Tyrfing, Zero Original source: https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier Category:Blog posts